Godzilla (Godzilla 2000: Millennium)
|-|Godzilla 2000: Millennium= |-|Godzilla vs. Megaguirus= |-|Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack= |-|Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla= |-|Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.= |-|Godzilla: Final Wars= Powers and Stats Tier ''': '''7-C | At least 7-B | 7-C | High 6-B | Low 6-B to 6-B | 6-B to High 6-B Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Irradiated Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Reactive Evolution, Energy Manipulation, Precognition, Teeth, Claws, Dorsal Fins, Prehensile Tail, Resurrection, likely Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level '''(Destroyed the Millennium UFO with an atomic breath, swatted away the UFO with ease) '''Town level+ with Nuclear Pulse (Vaporized the entirety of Orga) | At least''' City level+''' (Heated an island-sized portion of ocean with his natural body heat) | Town level+ (Casual atomic breath can cause a nuclear mushroom cloud reaching into the sky) | Large Country level+ (His atomic breath damaged Kiryu, who survived close to its Absolute Zero projectile's detonation) | At least [http://www.millenniumforums.com/showthread.php?27291-Godzilla-stops-meteor-%28Calc%29 Small Country level+, likely Country level] | At least Country level+,likely Large Country level (Vaporized Kaiser Ghidorah, whose base form can tank base Godzilla's beam to the face) Speed: Superhuman, Hypersonic reactions (Casually reacted to the Millennium UFO in flight) | Superhuman, Supersonic+ reactions (Failed to hit the Hypersonic Megaguirus, but nearly did so) | Superhuman, Supersonic reactions | Superhuman, Supersonic+ reactions (Killed the Mach 2 Mothra) | Subsonic (Final Wars Godzilla is large enough to qualify for this level of speed), Unknown, possibly Sub Relativstic reactions (Godzilla's Atomic Breath is Sub Relativistic, and has shown the ability to react to weapons just as fast as the Atomic Breath) | Subsonic, Unknown, possibly at least Sub Relatvistic reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Class M | At least Class K, likely Class M | Class M (Lifted and threw King Ghidorah a good distance) | Class M (Lifted Mothra Larvae) | Class M+ (Threw Kumonga multiple kilometers) | Class M+ (Lifted and threw the 100,000 metric ton Kaiser Ghidorah with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Town level (Tanked the Millennium UFO's kinetic energy) | At least City level+ (Godzilla's body contains constant thermonuclear reactions) | Town level+ (Only received a small wound from GMK Ghidorah's spirit ball) | Large Country level+ | At least Small Country level+, likely Country level (Able to stand through multiple beams from Monster X) | At least Country level+, likely Large Country level (Took a beam from Kaiser Ghidorah with no apparent injuries) (Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Puncturing his organs will cause his atomic breath to leak out of it and eventually kill him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Millenium | GxM | GMK | Kiryu Saga | Final Wars | Keiser Final Wars Note: This page only covers the Godzilla incarnations from the Millennium era continuities, from 1999 (beginning with Godzilla 2000: Millennium) to 2004 (ending with Godzilla: Final Wars). Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sea Monsters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Reptiles Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Mutants